


Glad I Don't Have To

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Castiel's Legal Wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Dean needs to send out a package, and pick one up.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Post Office [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Glad I Don't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another update! I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> I also have a question. If any of y'all have something you'd like to see happen between Dean and Cas throughout this series, would you be interested in/willing to submit them to me? I was thinking that would be kinda awesome to do! Comment and let me know (about the story and/or the question)!

‘ **Fav color** ,’ Dean sent.

Not even a minute later, he got a reply. ‘ _ It used to be hunter green, but I find cyan is growing on me more and more each day _ ’

Dean tilted his head. “The hell is cyan?” He muttered to himself. He was sitting in the living room, Sammy on his laptop watching sign language videos. It confused Dean to no end, but hey, at least the kid was enjoying it. He figured it had to do with Eileen though. He tossed an empty water bottle at Sam to get his attention.

“Yes, Dean?” Sam sighed, annoyed that Dean was interrupting his videos.

“What color is cyan?” He asked.

Sam opened up a new tab and searched it up. “Says here that it’s a greenish-blue color. Looks like this,” he explained, turning the screen to Dean. “Why?” he asked.

“Cas said it was his favorite color. Didn’t know what it was,” Dean answered. “Why are you learning sign language?”

Sam squirmed a little. “Eileen is deaf. So, I’m learning it to communicate better with her.” He looked embarrassed about revealing more about Eileen. Dean smiled warmly.

“You really like her, huh?”

“...Yeah, I do.”

“I’m happy for you, Sammy.” And he genuinely meant it, too. He went on his own internet browser and looked up sign language. If Sam was as serious about Eileen as it looked, then he’d better start learning as well.

“I’m happy for you, too,” Sam said back after a brief silence. “And it’s Sam. So, are you and Cas going out or something?”

“No. He’s still married,” Dean said, distracted by the different links on books and youtube videos.

“What the hell did you just say?” Sam asked, voice suddenly booming, causing Dean to jump a little. “You’re dating a  _ married _ man?!”

“Whoa, hey, wait a minute there. No, man. Hell no! He’s separated from his wife and we’re waiting ‘til his divorce is final before we start goin’ out,” Dean explained. “You know me better than that!”

Sam calmed down quite a bit before nodding. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry. I’m glad you’re waiting.”

“He asked to kiss me the other night and as much as I wanted to pull him into the backseat of Baby and go to town, I said I didn’t wanna do anything until he was officially divorced. We’re just texting as friends and getting to know each other better right now.”

Sam smirked. “Dean Winchester  _ isn’t _ avoided feelings? Wow, never thought I’d see the day.”

Dean gave him the finger. “Cas deserves better and I want to be that for him,” he said honestly. “You ever tell anyone else I said that though, and I’ll kick your ass.”

Sam threw his head back and let out a huge laugh. “Alright. When can I meet him?”

“Same time I meet Eileen,” Dean shot back, a smirk on his face.

“Got me there. I’ll invite her over sometime,” Sam said, finally giving in. It had more to do about his curiosity; He wanted to see the kind of person Dean was so clearly head over heels for.

‘ _ You have a package here, Dean. Are you coming today? _ ’

‘ **Yeah. I have something to mail out. Orders have slowed down a little so ill have to slow down on my record ordering** ’

“I’ll bring Cas here, too, so we can all hang out. It’ll be fun. Order some food, rent a couple of movies from Blockbuster or something, play a few board games,” Dean rattled off.

‘ _ I’m sorry you’re not selling as much. I probably won’t be able to see you as much. I know that’s selfish. _ ’

“All movie rental places are out of business now, you know that. We can just rent something online or find something on Netflix,” Sam scoffed. “Get with the times, Dean.”

‘ **It’s not selfish cas so dont worry. I like seeing you too** ’

“I just think it’s weird you can’t go to a store and rent a damn movie for, like, three days! It was always the best part of our childhood!” Dean grumbled. “I gotta go mail off a package and pick one up. Need me to send anything out?”

Sam grinned, a teasing glint in his eyes. “Cas gonna meet you there?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Samantha,” he said. “Yes or no, do you have anything for me to mail?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, though. Tell Cas I said hey.”

Dean put on his shoes and grabbed the package. “Will do. I’ll be back soon,” he said. He grabbed his keys and wallet. “Want anything from the store? Probably gonna stop there.”

“I’ll take a soda. The usual. Thanks!”

“You got it!”

‘ **Im on my way** .’

Dean drove to the post office and grabbed the yellow slip from his box first before heading to the office.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted him.

Dean smiled warmly. “Heya, Cas. I got a package to send out and one to pick up.” He slid the box and slip over. “So anything new in life?”

Castiel chuckled. “Everything has been exceptional lately. My wife has calmed down quite a bit and allowed me to get my personal items from the house and put them in a storage until I find my own place. I’ll be doing that in a few days,” he said. “And yourself? How is Sam?” he began typing in the address and filling out the online form.

“I’m glad she’s being reasonable. If you need a place to put your things, we have a storage shed and some room,” Dean offered.

“I couldn’t ask that. You’ve already done so much for me, Dean.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I offered. And besides, Sam wants to meet you, so it works out.”

“He does?” Castiel asked. “It’s going to be $10.87.”

Dean handed over eleven dollars as he nodded. “Yeah. He’s curious. I told him he could meet you if I could meet Eileen. He gave in.”

Castiel laughed softly. “So, you’re just using me to meet his girlfriend,” he said, raising a brow.

“As if you’re not as curious,” Dean countered, a smirk on his face.

“I can’t deny that. It would be an honor to meet your brother, Dean. And I’ll definitely pay you for letting me store my things with yours.”

“How about you treat me to juicy burger sometime and we’ll call it even.”

Castiel smiled gratefully. “Good burger it is. Thank you,” he said, reaching over and putting his hand over Dean’s. Dean turned his hand over and held Castiel’s.

“I could help you pack up, too,” Dean said. Castiel pulled away a little at that.

“I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to meet her,” Castiel said. “She’s relatively calm, but she’s never met you and she knows all my friends. It just wouldn’t be good if she met you.”

Dean pulled his hand away. “Are you… ashamed of me, Cas?” He’s been giving Castiel his all and if Castiel was really ashamed of their relationship, then Dean needed to know. He needed to know if he had to walk away.

Castiel’s eyes widened. “No, never, Dean. I just don’t want her to say anything about you or to you. You don’t deserve that kind of abuse,” Castiel explained. “I’m sorry. I should’ve worded it better.”

Dean let out a breath he’d been holding,. “Thank God. It was gonna be hard to walk away from you, but I would’ve done it,” he said, the smile returning to his face. “Glad I don’t have to.”

Castiel held his hand out for Dean to take again and smiled widely when he did. “That’s something I really like about you, Dean. You know that you need to take care of yourself first. That’s something that isn’t around much today.”

Dean shrugged. “How can I give someone else my best when I can’t even grant myself the same treatment? It’s easy to give your all to someone else, but it’s hard to admit that you need to give it to yourself first.”

“I wish I’d learned that when I was your age,” Castiel said.

“How old are you anyways?” Dean asked. “I never asked.”

“I’m thirty-three.” Castiel looked nervous, worried that Dean would think he was too old for him.

“That’s still real young,” Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“I was afraid you’d think I’m too old for you.”

“I’m twenty-five, man. Not that far from you.” Castiel held Dean’s hand tighter. “And I still want to go with you to pack your stuff up. I’m an adult and I can handle your wife. Civility and all that.”

Castiel hesitated for a moment before giving in and accepting. He really would need the help and if he asked his cousin, Gabriel, then a huge argument would break out between Gabriel and his wife since they never liked each other. He wanted to avoid that.

“I’d appreciate the help, Dean, thank you,” Castiel said, a warm smile on his face.

Dean returned it and sighed softly. “Damn, I can’t wait ‘til your divorce is official,” he said. “I’m gonna date you so hard.”

Castiel let out a loud laugh at that. “Well, I certainly can’t wait for that.”

Before Dean could say another word, the door opened and bell above it rang. “I better get out of your hair, Cas. I’ll text you,” he said, pulling his hand away from Castiel’s and taking a step back from the counter.

“I look forward to it,” Castiel replied, a soft smile on his face. Dean turned and left.

There was a smile on his face the rest of the day. At the store despite the very long line, at home despite Sam’s constant teasing, and even more so when Castiel texted him saying he forgot his record and wanted to drop it off for him.

He’d be seeing Castiel again.


End file.
